universezetafandomcom-20200215-history
Silvan "Night Spawn" Sanguine
Silvan Sanguine '''or '''Nigh Shade, is a famed and respected Bounty Hunter. Despite this occupation, he has quite the criminal background and strangely enough, has a bounty out on his own head. Silvan is a Vampire Swordsman from Valrius. Silvan is a recurring "villain". Appearance Silvan despite being well over 100 years old, Silvan has the appearance of a 22 year old man. Silvan has a slender, yet slightly athletic build. He has side burns that lead down his face into a goatee, beard combo. Silvan wears 2 golden hoop earrings in each ear. He wears a round white hat with brown spots on it, and a long black robe down to his ankles. On the robe, yellow symbols dot the black fabric. Under the robe, he wears baggy blue jeans, a blue shirt with the same symbol as on the robes, and plain black boots. Personality Silvan falls under the affiliation of "evil". He is generally a bad person. He enjoys the suffering of others and shows no compassion towards other living things. He is easily annoyed, which is a fatal flaw as he usually rushes into things without thinking when upset. He constantly tries to clear his bounty by bringing in other bounties, but upon being rejected it usually just makes him even more angry. History Backstory Silvan was born in Valrius to a relatively wealthy family. At 17, he ran away from home with a small donation of 1 Million Kedan Marks, stolen from his family. That money would however be spent in full in a week on 24 hour partying. Clothes, Cars, Drugs, Women. Silvan, a teenager could not contain himself and ended up with the wrong crowd. Now broke, he began living in his car and crashing wherever he could for nights. When passed out on a "friend's" couch one night, he was sold to a shady group of people. Assuming he'd be put into some sort of slave trade, the "friend" wanted no more to do with Silvan, sleeping in his home every night and such. Silvan awoke that day, dizzy and in darkness. As he stood; however, his vision pulsated, lighting the area around him. He could see in the formerly pitch black. He tasted the metallic feeling of blood, at first taste, he gagged, but then began to enjoy the taste. He could feel his teeth, far more sharp than before. His movements felt more erratic and quick. He maneuvered his way out of the room and onto the street where he would find 10 dead men dressed in black, laying in puddles of blood. He see's a man in a hooded cloak, red eyes emitting from the darkness. Upon a quick, and almost silent conversation, he had learned that the cloaked man had not only saved him, but given him the "Blessing" of Vampirism. After becoming a vampire, Silvan went on to feel invincible and lived life to the fullest. In this, he got in trouble several times, and eventually picked up bounty hunting. He had built up a bounty of his own, currently sitting somewhere over 500,000,000 Kedan Marks. Story Skills, Abilities and Techniques Physical Capabilities City Block Level Attack Potency - '''Silvan has an overall Attack Potency to destroy a city block with his most powerful technique. '''Subsonic Speed+ - Silvan can run at speeds faster than the ordinary eye can see, from Mach 0.5 to 0.9. Peak Human Lifting Strength - Silvan can lift at Olympic Weight-Lifting levels. Room Class Striking Strength - Silvan can use melee strikes at a level strong enough to destroy rooms or very small buildings. Building Level Durability - Silvan is durable enough to withstand attacks strong enough to destroy buildings. Superhuman Stamina - Silvan has more stamina than even the peak athletic humans. Skills Advanced Swordsmanship - Silvan is an advanced swordsman. He uses a sword as his primary weapon in combat and can use up to 8 small swords in combat at once with great proficiency. Proficient Hand-to-Hand Combat '''- Silvan is proficient in Hand-to-Hand combat and is able to keep up with trained fighters. He is adept in several martial arts. '''Summoning Scroll Proficiency - Silvan is proficient in the usage of Summoning Scrolls, being able to seal items within them and summon them at will with relative ease. He carries out 10 scrolls at a time in which he created and sealed items within. Special Abilities Vampire Physiology - As a Vampire, Silvan must feast on blood once a day or he will slowly begin to wither away in age. Silvan has an enhanced speed, strength, durability, stamina, agility and senses. He has nigh vision and can see in even the absolute darkness of space. He also has a regenerative healing factor. Regenerative Healing Factor From his Vampire Physiology, Silvan has a slight Regeneration Healing Factor. With this, he is able to heal rapidly upon injury. Equipment 10 Summoning Scrolls - Silvan carries around 10 Summoning Scrolls that he has created and sealed items within. In 1 Scroll, Silvan carries around his primary weapon, a basic steel sword. In 8 Scrolls, he carries 8 small steel swords, and in his last scroll, he carries a Crimson-Onyx Katana. Crimson-Onyx Katana - Silvan's Crimson-Onyx Katana is his most powerful sword. It is made up of black steel, coated in Crimson and Onyx. This sword has the ability to sap away health from an enemy hit to Silvan. If the blade is able to draw blood, it will become even more powerful and can actually fulfill Silvan's daily drinking of blood. Category:Character Category:Kedean Category:Zion3xX